I love you
by zephyrcove
Summary: Percy pulls a Sherlock and fakes suicide. Annabeth is left a little broken inside, but one day, she finds Percy again when she least expects it.


_A/N: A one-shot I wrote to get out the Percabeth so I could work on other stuff. It's not my best, but I like it alright. As always, please review :)_

* * *

_The one thing that stuck out was the note. It was so unlike him. It simply said, "Goodbye, always remember I Love You. -Percy." I'd found it on the dresser when I woke up that morning. He wasn't in bed with me anymore. I'd reached over to grab my phone and seen a voicemail from him. I'd opened it and listened. "Annabeth, I'm on the roof of our building right now. In case you don't get the note, I wanted to tell you. I love you. I do. But I just can't anymore. I'm sorry." I checked the time stamp on the message and it read 45 minutes ago. 'No No No,' I thought as read it. I threw a coat over my flannel pajamas and rushed into the living room, rapidly clicking on the TV and flipping to the news. "'Breaking News: Body found on sidewalk of Clearwater Apartment complex.'" 'No No No,' I'd thought. I ran out into the hall and to the elevator slamming my fist against the down button. The doors slid open and I rushed in, hitting the lobby level button. I paced back and forth as it descended towards the ground floor. I ran through the lobby and out onto the sidewalk, whipping my head back and forth, searching for the news cameras. I spotted them off to the left and scrambled over. I pushed through the crowd to see if it was him. I reached the barriers and was held back by a policeman. _

"_Ma'am? Can I ask why you're so frantic?" the man questioned politely._

"_Did they ID the body yet?" I asked him quickly._

"_Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't disclose that information," he responded calmly._

"_I think that's my fiance. He left me a voicemail and a note and he kept saying I love you and goodbye and this is our apartment building. Can you please just find out if that is Perseus Jackson?" I yelled at the officer._

"_I'm sorry ma'am, I can't disclose any information-" he started, when suddenly Piper rushed up beside me. _

_She whispered into my ear, "Rachel called me." Then, she stepped up to the man and said in a thick charmspeak, "Is that man Percy Jackson?"_

_The mortal stuttered but responded, "Yes."_

_And my whole world cracked and fell apart. The rest of that day had flown right over my head. I hadn't been aware of anything. My friends had come and been with me all day, but I hadn't reacted. He was my tree, deeply rooted and strong and I was simply perched on a branch. He had ripped himself out of the ground, shaken me out and dropped me to the ground. He was gone. He was never coming back…_

I shot up from the same nightmare that I had every night. I took a breath in and out before getting out of bed. Today, I started as the replacement for Dr. Phillips, a therapist who was out on paternity leave. After Percy, I had become a therapist. I wanted to help people, so that nobody's loved ones would have to go through what I went through. It shocked everyone, because I had been on a path to be a brilliant architect, but it was something I needed to do in order to keep going without him. As soon as he'd left, I'd had vague remembrances of Tartarus. And even those fuzzy images were worse than an average nightmare. My mind often trailed off until I was scared back into reality. It had been three years. He had been gone three years.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a pale blue blouse and a black skirt. Pulling out some shoes that almost matched the hue of the shirt, I walked back into my room and began to change. When I'd finished, I walked to the bathroom. I gave my hair a loose curl, tucking it up into a loose twist with some curls falling out neatly to frame my face, and then applied a light eyeshadow and lip. I walk out into the kitchen of our apartment and began to make a quick cup of coffee. Wait, my apartment. It's been three years and I still call it ours sometimes. The ding of the coffeemaker shakes me from thought and I grab a travel mug. Once it's full, I grab my leather messenger bag and hang it on my shoulder. Coffee in hand, I head out the door, locking it behind me. I descend the the floor of the building in the elevator until I arrive at the garage. I hop into my grayish-blue prius and begin the drive to the building where the office is. The drive is short and uneventful, and I am soon pulling into the building's parking lot. I park and step out of my car, grabbing my bag and locking the door behind me. I walk into the building approach the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Annabeth Chase, filling in for Dr. Phillips. I know I'm a little late but I was having a rough morning," I told her with a slight smile.

The blonde returned the smile and replied, "That's alright. I sent in your first client already. He's a regular, so he knows the drill. He took his file in with him for you to read when you go in. Up the stairs, take a left and it's the third room on the right side of the hall. Room 105."

"Thanks," I said with another close-lipped smile. Heading up the stairs, I took a sip from the basic silver and black travel mug in my left hand. I pulled open the door at the stop of the stairwell with my other hand, sticking my foot in so I could get through. I walked down to the third room on the right and pulled open the door. As I walked in I reached in my bag to grab my folio and pen.

"Good Morning," I said warmly, but passively as I made my way to the leather chair. I set my bag down and turned around to face the client.

My jaw drops. So does the travel mug, splashing hot coffee on my left leg and shoe, but I don't care. Because right in front of me is him. Percy. My fiance, who had committed suicide off the roof of our apartment building three years ago. He sat there, looking as stunned as me, looking intently at my face.

"Annabeth?" he asks quietly, like he's not quite sure if it's reality or a dream. At this moment, I'm not entirely sure either.

"Percy?" My voice is barely audible, just above a whisper. He nods and stands up, walking towards me slowly. I begin to walk forward until it registers that if he's still alive, it means I went threw three years of torturous mourning for someone who's not dead. I stop and when he standing right in front of me, I slap him straight across the face.

He staggers back a little, clutching the side of his face. I stare for a second, sending my signature glare at him before I lunge forward and pull him into a tight hug. I sob gently into his shoulder, as he gets over the shock and pulls me even closer to him. I can hear him start to cry too. We stand there for a long time, just holding eachother.

"I thought you were gone," I whimper into his shoulder, I hate feeling so weak, but I couldn't care about that right now. "You let me think you were gone."

"I know," he whispers. "It was stupid. My dad was pressuring me that I couldn't just settle down and forget that I was a son of Poseidon. And I couldn't take the pressure of that plus school. I'm sorry, I've regretted leaving that note ever since I jumped. I should have left a different one. Or just told you. Or just not done it at all. I, I can't even believe I thought I could fake out my dad. Of course he would know it was fake he's a god. But I just…I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so-"

I cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I just found out that the love of my life, who I thought was dead, is alive and standing right in front of me.

"Stop apologising. I love you. I've loved you since we were 12, and I didn't stop loving you even when I thought you were dead. i would've been an old maid, because I could never love anyone else but you. I love you. That's why I never moved out of our apartment, why I never cleaned out your half of the closet, or your nightstand. Because I can barely function without you. So just shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain."

And he did.

And later that night when we together on the couch at our apartment, still afraid to let go of eachother, neither of us could stop saying it.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you Wise Girl."

* * *

_fin._


End file.
